


The Prince Diaries: A Royal Engagement

by tuatarasa



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Princess Diaries, M/M, Rivals to Lovers, david rose deserves the world, moira is a queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuatarasa/pseuds/tuatarasa
Summary: David Rose is ready to take his place as the king of Genovia, there is just one small problem--he has to be married first. Will David settle for an arranged marriage in order to serve his country or will he fight for what he really wants, true love?A Princess Diaries 2 AU.
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose, David Rose & Moira Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @vulcantastic once again for being the best beta reader and having an immense amount of patience with me after I just write utter nonsense. 
> 
> Obviously once again dedicated to Jay who just is the best muse I could possibly ask for and the sweetest, kindest person I know even when they are encouraging all of my batshit ideas. You're the best.

In time for his 21st birthday, David had returned to Genovia for a special occasion indeed. Queen Moira was to step down from the throne, and it would soon be David’s time to become king. 

To celebrate his birthday, his mother was throwing an elaborate party at the palace, and in true Genovian tradition, every eligible bachelor and bachelorette in the kingdom was invited. Unfortunately, this meant David had spent the majority of his birthday so far dancing with people he had absolutely no interest in, and sneaking off for food whenever he could. Of course, sneaking off anywhere was kind of hard to accomplish due to the fact he stuck out like a sore thumb in a bright red velvet suit and a crown.

On his way back from one of his food runs, David was darting his head around trying to make sure that no one was trying to intercept him for the millionth time tonight. Because of this, he wasn’t actually paying attention to where he was walking so he ran straight into someone and watched in horror as the man fell on his back in front of him.

The man made a sound as he fell to the ground after their collision , and David was mortified. “Oh my god. Are you okay? I am so sorry.”

The man on the floor shook his head and then looked up, eyes filled with wonder. “Uh, yeah, I’m fine. Can you help me up though?”

David scrambled to help, grabbing onto the other man’s arm. “Of course, of course.” It was only after he assisted the man to his feet that he realized a weight was missing from his head. “Oh, shit.” He reached up, frantic, finding that his crown was missing.

“Here.” The man reached out his hand and gave the crown back to David. “I believe this is yours.” His honey eyes sparkled as he spoke.

Feeling much calmer, David placed the crown back on his own head and stuck his hand out in appreciation “Thank you…”

The man accepts his hand, shaking it. “Patrick.”

David found himself smiling warmly.“Well, thank you Patrick. I’m David--”

Patrick laughed slightly. “David Rose, Prince of Genovia. I know.” His eyes did not move from where they were trained on David’s face, and David took a few seconds to check out the man in front of him. 

Patrick looked absolutely stunning in a black dress tux, some kind of medal with a purple ribbon peeking out from underneath his jacket. His face was handsome, but more importantly it was also kind--a trait his other partners throughout the night had lacked. With this in mind, David decided to take a leap of faith.

“Do you want to dance?” David couldn’t help but smirk because he knew that no person at this party would be able to say no if he asked.

Patrick simply smiled back, appearing filled to the brim with confidence. David liked that. “Of course; consider it my apology for running into you.” He put out his arm and David took it happily, leading the two of them back to the dance floor. 

David had no idea how long the two of them remained there, almost entirely pressed up against one another, just moving to the music. All he knew was that he wished it could have lasted longer. Dancing with Patrick was easily the best part of the night; everything was just fun with him. They talked and teased and just had a wonderful time before David got pulled away for some godforsaken princely duties later in the evening.

It was Patrick and their dance that David just kept thinking about as he drifted off to sleep that night.

* * *

The next morning, everything changed. David was sneaking around the castle, just trying to explore without everyone pulling him in a million directions, when he accidentally stumbled upon the Parliament chamber, in which a heated meeting was taking place.

The prime minister began yelling for order before looking at Moira, “I am sorry ma’am but we are not going to end a thousand year old tradition. The boy must marry before he can become king, that is the law and it is not going to change. If he is unwilling to make this sacrifice for his country than we have another young man, the nephew of Mr. Brewer, who is also in line for the throne and has agreed to an arranged marriage if necessary.” David could hear his mother responding but he couldn’t even begin to comprehend what she was saying. He slid down the wall he was up against and pulled his knees to his chest. 

David felt like he was going to be sick. He couldn’t just let someone else rule Genovia; he had a duty to his mother and the people of this great nation. So he had no other choice: he had to get married in the next 30 days. He went back to his room and fixed himself before his mother came in to inform him that they would be inviting this mysterious, throne-eligible nephew to stay with them in the palace. 

David couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Are you insane? Why are you inviting the throne thief  _ into the castle?” _ He motioned around the room for emphasis.

Queen Moira simply waved him off, “Oh come now, David, calm your nerves. If there is any duplicitous behavior occurring, I want to be able to monitor it. That will be most efficiently accomplished if the nephew is here in the castle where Johnny and his team can keep an eye on the little fink.” She just smiled as David huffed. “Now get ready, we are greeting him in an hour.” With a flourish of the cape she was wearing, Moira left David to ponder how the heck he got into this situation. 

David pulled himself together enough to put on a pink suit with white detailing that made him feel at ease. That ease stayed with him as he stood by his mother waiting for this mysterious nephew to arrive.

It left the second he saw his face. 

Moira shot a questioning look at David but didn’t question his reaction, instead she went to greet the man in front of her. “Oh Patrick, I am so glad you were able to come stay with us for a while. I truly hope you’ll be able to feel comfortable during your stay here.” She put on the same smile that she used in all her meetings, it was the charm of a queen.

When she stepped back, David knew it was his turn to greet Patrick so he approached the familiar man with a wicked smirk. “I agree with my mother wholeheartedly, I really hope you make yourself at home!” He punacted the last word by stomping on Patrick's foot before turning on his heel and heading for the kitchen to go shame eat. 


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David is reunited with his sister and Patrick's uncle pushes him into an uncomfortable situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks to my amazing beta reader @vulcantastic, would never publish anything without you.
> 
> and shoutout to Jay because I would never write anything without the inspiration they give me. <3

The next day, Moira was beyond excited to show David his renovated room, which should have been his first clue that something was up. She giddily showed him all his new clothes, the crown jewels, basically anything he could ever want to wear. She pointed him to a line of clothes along the wall to look at.

He was confused at what was so special about the wardrobe. “Mom, these are pretty, but after the crown they are a bit of a letdown--” He was cut off by Alexis running out from behind the clothes and wrapping her arms around him in the tightest hug ever. 

He couldn’t believe his eyes; his little sister was here. In Genovia. With him. “How--oh my god. I can’t believe you’re here.” He just shook his head and beamed, unwillingly to let go of her just yet.

Alexis grinned, “Well, it's not every day my big brother becomes a king. You really think I’d miss this?”

David almost felt like he could cry until he realized he had to bring his sister up to speed. “I’m getting married.” The words tumbled out of him before he could think of a way to break the news gently, or at least provide a semblance of an explanation. 

Alexis slapped his arm with her limp wrist. “You’re kidding. To who?” If the slap and her tone didn’t give away her surprise, her wide eyes certainly did.

He let out an awkward laugh at his sister’s reaction. “Well, I don’t know yet actually. I have a lot to fill you in on.”

David went in to hug Alexis again, smiling as he saw his mother exiting the closet to give the siblings some space.

After holding her in the embrace for a while he grabbed her shoulders and inquired, “So what has been happening with you? Has my baby sister been crushing it in New York?”

The two spent a while catching up before they were collected and shuffled into the palace theatre room to screen potential dates for David. 

It seemed like they were there forever. For every match that appeared onscreen someone had objection, whether it was Moira saying a particular candidate didn’t have enough titles, Alexis saying they didn’t look fun enough, or David complaining they weren’t good looking enough.

This all changed when they came across the Duchess of Kenilworth, Stevie Budd.

David could hear his mother’s impressed murmuring behind them, “She has a title that will impress the Parliament; she is a pilot, and she isn’t totally spooky-looking. She seems like our best bet so far. What do you think, David?”

David glanced back at his mother before looking at the picture of the smiling girl in front of him. He considered what his mother gave up to be queen, everything she sacrificed for the good of Genovia over the years. How could he ever argue he should be king if he wasn’t willing to do even a fraction of that? 

He finally spoke up. “She's cute, when can I meet her?”

\--

And so Stevie and David went on a series of very public dates with both their parents and the press in attendance. One reporter pointed out that this must be a hard way to get to know someone--David thought that was an understatement. 

That being said, he liked hanging out with Stevie a lot. While there was no real spark on his end, she was amazing company and their personalities were just similar enough that they got along swimmingly. 

About a week into their relationship, David and Stevie were sitting on a bench in one of the gardens around the castle. Throughout their conversation the press hovered a few feet away, snapping photos and chatting away.

David plastereds on a smile and looked at her. “Ah. Stevie, do you think you can talk without moving your lips? I think they’re beginning to lipread.”

Patrick watched from a distance as Stevie threw her head back and laughed; he didn’t know what David had said but it must have been pretty funny. Patrick shut his book and thought about this ridiculous scheme that his uncle was forcing him to be a part of. 

Trying to push David out of line for the throne felt wrong no matter how you sliced it. The marriage rule was stupid and David is the rightful ruler anyway; Patrick had no business trying to be king. But his uncle had been very aggressive when proposing this plan, and with the added pressure from his family who believed he could and should be a great ruler, how could Patrick have said no? He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of Stevie screaming and the image of David down on one knee in front of her. 

_ Damn, that was quick. _ If David was willing to get married to a practical stranger for his country, how the heck was Patrick going to have any kind of chance? He collected his things and headed back to meet his uncle in the palace. 

After filling in his uncle on what had happened in the garden, all he could do was lie on the sofa and listen to him complain about how everything was going wrong, and about how David couldn’t be allowed to take the throne, and a lot of other things that he didn’t hear because he wasn’t paying any real attention.

Suddenly his uncle stopped ranting and simply looked at him for a moment. “You my boy, are the key,” he said. 

_ Wait. Wasn’t I already the key before? _ . Patrick’s confusion must have shown through on his face because his uncle quickly explained himself. 

“You are a handsome young man, filled with charm. Seduce him. All you have to do is pull him away from that girl enough to derail the wedding and the throne is yours.”

Patrick thought about it for a second.If he succeeded he would be king. If he failed … well then at least he’d get to flirt with a very handsome future king. Seemed like a win-win.

“Yeah okay, I’ll do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me @tuatarasa on twitter and tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope to update once a week, that will force me to keep writing. this probably won't be terribly long but I hope it is fun anyway. You can find me on twitter and tumblr @tuatarasa!


End file.
